


I Know We're Not Traditional

by Bandshe



Series: Selene's Story [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran proposes to Selene</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know We're Not Traditional

Zevran set up a picnic on the hill overlooking Redcliffe. He wasn’t the type to do a genuine romantic date, but he figured he’d do something different. For so long their romantic dates were killing darkspawn and although those nights always ended with incredible sex, he wanted something more intimate.

He wasn’t traditional by any means, he wanted to express his love, his commitment, and his loyalty. He wasn’t going to get her a ring, not unless she wanted one, but she never seemed the ring type. 

For weeks he’d watch her when they approached a merchant. He watched her pick through their wares. She mostly went for practical items for her armor or weapons, but every now and then she’d sneak in a luxury item for purchase. Zevran never said anything, she always looked so guilty doing it. But there was one thing she’d always looked at but never purchased. A pair of earrings. These earrings were dainty, delicate, something that could’ve been easily lost or even destroyed in battle. They were meant to wrap around the ear, they would’ve looked beautiful on her. Her pointy ears accented by silver vines. So he bought them, he bought those and he bought another less extravagant pair.

The sun was starting to sink behind the castle and the sky was a beautiful shade of pink, the color of her cheeks every time he’d sneak in a kiss when no one was looking. The pink that would cover her body when he’d reach for her hand after a long battle. He took the small box out of his pouch and looked inside, they were still there. The earrings he was going to use to propose to her.

“Maker Zevran, you couldn’t have picked a place any higher up? My legs are killing me.”

“I apologize for the difficult trip, but I wanted us to have a special night together, before the chaos grew even more. It’s been more difficult for us to have some tent time and well, I’m sure you miss your pirate as much as he misses you.”

Her smile made his heart flutter. He had never been nervous around a woman before, or a man for that matter, but he never knew what to say around her. She was so hard to read. 

“Sit, mi amor. Let us partake in the finer things in life before we can no longer enjoy them.” he hands her over some grapes and strawberries, another luxury she’d never get on her own.

“Zev, these are expensive, how did you manage…”

“I have my ways my dear Selene, do not doubt me on that. Of course dropping the title of a Crow doesn’t hurt.”

“You threatened people then?”

“No, bargained.” Zevran corrected her.

She giggled, not really caring how he got the fruit. He got it and that’s all that mattered. She sat next to him watching the darkness blanket the sky before the stars shone through. Her hand traveled down to his thigh, an innocent gesture that Zevran wasn’t going to take advantage of. Now was the perfect moment for his declaration, for his proposal.

“Selene, mi amor, I have something I want to talk about.”

“Yes Zev?” she started rubbing his inner thigh, this time a bit more seductively, he knew what she was getting at, but he needed to get this out and quickly before he succumbed to his desires.

“I have fought with myself over this for many a night, whilst alone in my tent. I never have properly told you how I feel about you; the depth of my love. You’re a beautiful woman, a piece of art that one like myself would steal for a good deal of coin.”

Zevran mumbled on. Selene had never seen him like that.

“Zevie?”

Hearing her call him that, a name she only used when she was concerned, made his chest tighten.

“I’m sorry I was rambling. Neither of us have been the traditional type. I love that about you. Your zest for life, your carefree attitude, the way you make me feel, the bashful smiles, the games and so on. You torture me as if you were a Crow, sometimes I think you’re far more cruel. Brasca Zevran, get to the point. What I’m trying to say is that I think you deserve these.”

He held out the box and waits for her to open it. She did, and the look on her face made him melt. Her cheeks streaked by tears, she looks up at him, who is giving her his usual proud and cocky look.

“How did you even know?”

“My dear, I’m a master of stealth, remember? I’ve watched you for weeks, circling the same merchant’s table, constantly fiddling with these. You know that merchant was ready to stash them because all you did was stare at them.”

“The day they weren’t there broke my heart. I knew I should’ve taken them.”

“And now their yours mi amor. Take them, but these are no simple gifts. I offer them to you along with a question. I never knew I needed or wanted this before, but since I’ve met you, I desire it. I want love, real love, the kind that lasts forever. So Selene, mi amor, my dear Warden, my star in the sky, will you marry me?”

Selene looks at him not knowing what to say. Was this real, is it really happening? She took out the earrings from the box and handed them to him. His heart sank, he didn’t want to be rejected like this. She was returning the one thing she desire the most.

“Put them on me.” Selene requested.

“What?”

“You heard me assassin, put them on me.”

“Oh, yes my dear Warden.” 

He was still waiting for the answer, his hands shaking as he touched her ears while placing the delicate earrings on. She waited for him to finish before giving him the answer he craved, or even any answer at that point. She summoned him closer, when he was within reach she pulled him in. She leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

“Yes Zevran I will gladly marry you.”

“Brasca woman, you had me fearing the worst. I take back what I said about your games. I love you.” And just like that he felt the weight lift off his shoulders.

“I love you too. So how about we make use of the darkness and that tree.”

“I love the way you think, my saucy minx.”


End file.
